5 maneras de proponerse a lo Sasuke Uchiha
by Yabuyama
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles donde Sasuke se le propondra a Sakura de 5 formas diferentes, unas comunes, y otras... muy, MUY a lo Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Sádico

**Manera 1. Sádico**

El ruido de los kunais junto con las respiración agitadas era lo que envolvía aquel campo de batalla. Una cargaba chakra y golpeaba hacía el suelo; el otro, intentaba atravesarla con su chidori. Ambos estaban parejos muy a pesar del chico de ojos rojos, que chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que su oponente esquivaba su ataque. ¿Como habían llegado a eso?

Bien, todo empezó cuando, a las puertas de la Hoja, un pelinegro estaba indeciso sobre entrar o no, ya que si lo hacía, probablemente recibiría un montón de castigos y no estaba ahora mismo para hacer misiones de bajo rango o hacer favores a la comunidad. Estaba por dar un paso atrás cuando aquella conocida voz se le atravesó delante.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - gritó, haciéndose sonar. Masculló maldiciones por lo bajo, ella era la ultima persona a la que quería ver. Iba a pasar por un lado cuando la chica le amenazó con un kunai.

-¿Me estas probando, Sa-ku-ra? - dijo al borde de los nervios.

Y ahí empezó todo. Sakura concentraba todo su chakra en su puño y arremetía contra el, pero gracias al sharingan, todos esos movimientos eran en vano, pero aún así él no podía alcanzarle a ella. Lanzaba su chidori pero, o apuntaba mal o cambiaba de dirección.

Ya cansado, empuño su katana y sin siquiera dejarle reaccionar, le clavo la katana muy cerca del corazón, dejándola casi sin respiración y con el único apoyo de una gran roca detrás de ella. Sasuke empujo mas la katana, atravesándole todo el pecho, estando en esa posición, acerco su boca al oído de ella, y con la voz mas sensual que tenía:

-¿Quieres resurgir el clan Uchiha conmigo? - y sonrió, saco la katana sin ningún tipo de miramiento y vio el cuerpo sin vida de su ex-compañera de equipo, segundos después, todo esa escena desapareció cayendo Sakura desmayada justo en donde se había encontrado a Sasuke.

La había tenido atrapada en aquel genjutsu desde la primera mirada que habían compartido. ¿Que mejor proposición de esposa que esa?


	2. Ordenes

**Manera 2. Ordenes**

Sasuke había regresado, sí, pero eso no había cambiado completamente nada en la relación con la pelirosa, quien a veces, lo rehuía cuando lo veía por las calles, e incluso para comunicarse con él utilizaba a terceras personas. Eso empezó a fastidiarle, y el nivel subía cuando tenía que hacer estúpidas misiones de reconocimiento donde no podía estrenar sus nuevas habilidades.

En esta misión que se le había dado, había tenido la suerte de que le tocara con ella. Nunca dejaban que el Uchiha fuera solo, así que siempre iba acompañado. Pero esta vez, no era solo de una persona. Sai, su reemplazo en el equipo 7 y "ligue" de la rubia Ino Yamanaka, estaba con ellos.

Todo iría perfecto si no fuera por que él estaba completamente excluido de las conversaciones de estos dos. Incluso miraba con recelo al otro moreno cuando se acercaba demasiado a ella. Estaba con la rabia acumulada desde que había llegado a la Hoja y no recibir ninguna muestra de afecto de su ex-compañera. Sonrió de medio lado al tener un plan en la cabeza.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó Sakura, esquivado una lluvia de kunais. Sai saltó al lado contrario que ella, pero no paso mucho tiempo, cuando varias serpientes blancas le enroscaron los pies y se lo llevo lejos de ellos dos. — ¡Sai! — hizo un ademan de ir tras el, pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió. — ¡Suéltame! — dijo entre enfadada y un poco desconcertada.

Sasuke paso de sus palabras, y obviando todas las maldiciones, la cargo como un saco de patatas y salieron de escena, dejándola con cuidado en el suelo apoyada en un árbol.

—¿Que cojo...

—Saldrás conmigo— dijo tanjante, sin esperar a que acabara su frase, Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó sin creérselo.

—Y luego te casarás conmigo. — siguió hablando. La miraba directamente a los ojos esperando algún movimiento. — Te mudarás a mi casa y serás la madre de mis hijos. — Sakura estaba con la boca abierta al escuchar los mandados del chico.

—¿Y si no quiero? — el color rojo empezó a cubrirle la cara al pensar en la ultima frase y como se llegaría a eso.

Lo iba a admitir, aún estaba colada por sus huesos, pero ya no era aquella niña pequeña que besaba por donde él pasaba. No, había madurado y se lo hacía demostrar cada vez que podía.

—Es una orden, Sa-ku-ra. — y acabó esta frase juntando los labios con los de ella.


	3. Placer

Las gruesas manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica. Acaricia, masajeaba y pellizcaba cada trozo de su piel, provocando sonoros gemidos que intentaba callarse mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó seductoramente mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Sakura suspiró fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada borrosa por el placer. — No te oigo...

—S... si. — contestó como pudo para luego soltar de nuevo un gemido al sentir los labios del moreno en su cuello.

Sasuke siguió jugando y mordiendo en su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las firmes piernas de su novia, de arriba abajo, abajo arriba. No pasaba mas de aquella tela que se hacia llamar braga y justo cuando estaba por tocarla, el cuerpo de la pelirosa temblaba. Ante esto Sasuke sonrió. Tenía pleno control sobre su cuerpo y ella lo sabía, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan predecible y dejada por el placer.

Ahora pasó hasta sus pechos, desabrochó el sujetador y no esperó mas y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca. El contacto de este con la lengua hizo que arqueara la espalda de placer, pero no fue que le temblaron hasta las piernas al sentir la mano de él escurriéndose por debajo de la bragas.

Dibujaba círculos con sus dedos mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos al pezón, y cuando vio que este ya estaba suficientemente rojo atacó al otro.

—Sa... ¡Sasuke! — gritó al notar como el dedo de él estaba casi dentro de ella, dejándola con las ganas. Él volvió a sonreír, sacó el dedo del lugar y dejo la teta de la chica, se puso a su altura y juntaron frentes.

—¿Ves todo lo que esta pasando? — con su lengua contorneo los labios de Sakura. Con su dedo trazo un recorrido desde la punta de su nariz hasta el encaje de las bragas. — Todo esto lo puedes tener todos los días. — le bajo la única tela que le faltaba a la chica y la tiro lejos. La miro fijamente a sus ojos, viendo su figura a través de ellos.

Le empezó a besar la frente, seguido fueron los dos ojos, la nariz, boca y por ultimo barbilla. Eran besos suaves, pero al llegar a su mandíbula, sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Sakura gimió, agarró el pelo del chico y le estampo los labios con los suyos conteniendo los gemidos que estaba por salir, ya que él estaba dando círculos con su dedo, jugando con sus paredes vaginales.

—¿Que me dices? — volvió a preguntar cerca de su oído mientras profundizaba mas sus, ahora, dos dedos. Sakura lo miró extrañada, no sabía de que estaba hablando y la situación no era la adecuada para pensar.

Cuando sintió sus dedos con un líquidos viscoso, supo que ya era la hora para el remate final, así que abrió las piernas de su pareja y se acomodó entre ellas. Las sentía temblorosas y la mirada de ella perdida. Le agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y le indico que le mirara. Poco a poco el miembro de él se iba abriendo paso entre aquel estrecho agujero.

Ella era virgen. Lo sabía. Por eso él estaba feliz, por eso le iba a pedir algo que nunca se imagino que fueran a salir de su boca.

—Sakura... — susurró ronco mientras iba llegando mas y mas al himen. Cuando las uñas de ella estaban quemandole la espalda por la fuerza con la que estaban clavadas supo que estaba por fin en el final, así que de una rápida estocada, rompió aquel velo que la hacía santa. Espero a que la respiración de ella se calmara y le diera la señal de que siguiera. — ¿Estas bien?

—Si... — cogió un poco de aire y se movió debajo de él. Este la beso y empezó con las rápidas embestidas.

La habitación rápidamente se lleno de gemidos, monosílabos y una leve capa de placer y lujuria. El cuarto y la luz de la luna que se podía ver desde la abierta ventana, fueron los únicos testigos de aquel fugaz encuentro.

Sasuke cayó encima de la chica, casi aplastandola si no fuera por la ayuda de su antebrazo. Le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y se recostó a un lado de ella, cubriéndolos a ambos con una sabana y acercándola a él, protegiéndola con un abrazo, recargando la cabeza por encima de aquella mata rosa, oliendo ese frescor a cerezas.

—Ven a vivir conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me olvide decir que acabo de crear una pagina donde promocionare mis fics y recibireis actualizaciones de ellos. Tambien haré juegos, sorteos de fics dedicados y todo eso ~~<strong>

**Os animo a que le deis "me gusta":**

** yabuyamafics?ref=hl**


	4. Romántico

Tenía el regalo. Lo que le faltaba era la chica. Había estado pensando en como declararse a Sakura sin herir su orgullo de hombre y ser lo mas parecido a él, pero, junto con las ideas del rubio y de su maestro, no iba a ser para nada como él pensaba.

Hacía frio. Los copos de nieve formaban una fina capa blanca que, si no pisabas bien, podías quedar atrapado en un gran agujero. Tenía las manos congeladas y las frotaba unas con otras para entrar en calor. La nariz la tenía ligeramente roja y los mofletes del mismo tono. Llevaba esperando ahí unos diez minutos a Sasuke; este le había citado en el parque alegando que tenían que hablar antes de partir en misión. Se había dejado la bufanda en casa por la prisa, ya que en cierta parte estaba emocionada de que su "amor platónico" le haya citado.

Estaba empezando a desilusionarse cuando una tela azul le rodeo el cuello, manteniendo esa parte abrigada. La tocó para ver que era de lana, poco después, Sasuke se puso delante de ella. La cara ligeramente roja, sus manos embutidas en unos negros guantes, colgando de uno de ellos una gran bolsa.

—Toma. — le extendió la bolsa hacia ella, dejándola con cara de no entender. Sasuke la zarandeaba hacia delante y atrás, dándole mas enfasí. La pelirosa la cogió, explorando desde afuera e intentado averiguar el contenido.

—¿Que es? — preguntó emocionada como una niña pequeña. Metió una de sus congeladas manitas dentro y dio con una prenda de lana, estiró de ella hasta sacarla del todo.

Un bonito jersey blanco con simbolitos de cerezo y del clan Uchiha de encajes en las mangas y el cuello. Detrás, en una bonita escritura, ponía "Saku" en un tono rosa salmón. Era precioso ante sus ojos y parecía de lo mas calentito. Buscó la mirada de Sasuke, pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Él se había quitado el gran anorak que traía, mostrando el mismo jersey que el de ella pero en diferentes colores. El suyo era de un azul marino y en la parte de atrás, en letras negras y con la misma caligrafía ponía "Sasu".

—No se si esto te dice alg... — La ojijade saltó encima suyo sin dejarle terminar la frase. El Uchiha lo recibió gustosamente envolviendo toda su cintura.

Sakura deshizo su abrazo, se quito la chaqueta y un escalofrió le recorrió a Sasuke cuando le vio quitarse también el jersey, cerró los ojos instintivamente, cuando los volvió a abrir, ella ya se había puesto su jersey.

—Vamos a pasear un rato— se pusó a su derecha y entrelazó su mano con la suya. Metieron las chaquetas en la bolsa y caminaron sin rumbo fijo. Mostrando sus jerseys de pareja. Desde atrás se leía perfectamente un "Sasusaku".


	5. Tímido

Llevaba como cinco minutos viendo como varias parejas se paseaban por el parque, o bien cogidos de las manos o disfrutando de una larga conversación por parte de los dos. Sasuke los veía tan felices, sonriéndose y poniendo ambos de su parte cuando la conversación no daba para más. Había ido a ese banco precisamente por que era uno de los mas alejados, quería poner su cabeza en orden, pero cuando se fijó en la gran cantidad de gente que paseaba por ahí, no había podido ni siquiera pensar en la situación que le había arrastrado a estar tan despistado.

En una misión se le escapó un kunai de los tres que había lanzado rozándole la mejilla a su compañera pelirosa, quien le miró desafiantemente mientras emanaba chakra de su mano y la dirigía en el lugar de sangrado. Luego, a los pocos días, mientras caminaba por las calles, aún en construcción, una viga casi le aplastaba si no hubiera sido por Akamaru. En una persona normal, eso no hubiera importado, pero tratándose de Sasuke Uchiha era muy raro.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — escuchó como pronunciaba el _-kun_ con un leve temblor. Sakura estaba a uno de sus lados con una bolsa de la compra. El hizo su conocido monosílabo y ella se sentó a su lado. — ¿Estas bien? Has estado muy raro últimamente. — arqueó un poco las cejas en signo de preocupación mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Yo... — clavó su mirada en la suya y la aparto rápidamente, intentando cubrir el sonrojo que se le había formado. — E-sto... e-estoy bi-bien— tras estas palabras apretó fuertemente los puños, se estaba comportando con un idiota y cada vez se notaba mas.

—Pareces Hinata tartamudeando tanto. — se cubrió la boca intentado callar su carcajada pero le era imposible. Lagrimas se estaban formando en la cuenca de sus ojos y las risas eran cada vez mas estruendosas.

—Hmp. — metió las manos en sus bolsillo y miró al frente esperando a que callara, lo que no tardo mucho. Vio de reojo como se calmaba e intentaba controlar su respiración.

—Ya sabes, que si necesitas hablar con alguien, Naruto y yo siempre te escucharemos. — Sacó una lata de refresco de su bolsa de la compra y la colocó a un lado de él. Se levantó, pero cuando iba a colgarse la bolsa en el hombro, Sasuke le agarró de la mano.

—Quédate un poco mas. — pidió sin mirarle a la cara. Ella solo sonrió, como siempre, y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

Vieron como el parque se iba llenando aún mas de cariñosas parejas haciendo que el ambiente al rededor de ellos se hiciera cargado. Sakura se movía incomoda en su lugar mientras él jugaba con unas monedas en su bolsillo. Justo delante de ellos se paro una pareja de edad mayor, cogidos de la mano y mirando la gran puesta de sol que tan cerca les quedaba. Aún en la misma posición, ambos fueron acercándose hasta darse un corto beso y seguir su caminata. La pelirosa sonrió conmovida y miró de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenia una cara impasible y no sabía bien donde miraba.

—Sakura, ¿qué te estas imaginando?

—¿Eh? — la cara le cambió de color mirándose los pies. — Solo estaba preguntándome como será el futuro. Sé que es una pregunta algo tonta, por que nadie lo sabe, pero siempre me he imaginado cómo esa pareja de ancianos. — sonrió tristemente. La cálida mano del Uchiha se posó sobre la suya.

—Sa-Sakura. — tragó hondo mientras intentaba calmarse. — Yo... tú... a mi... — los mofletes del moreno empezaron a cambiar de color, que no pasó desapercibido por ella. — Me gu-gustas. — tenía la cabeza gacha con el flequillo tapándole toda la cara.

—¿Cómo?

—Que me-me gustas. — susurró suavemente intentado tragar con normalidad.

—No te he escuchado, Sasuke-kun. — dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Que me gu... — pero antes de que pudiera acabar la oración unas flacos brazos se enroscaron en su cuello, atrayendo le a ella y uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso. — Lo habías entendido desde el primero, ¿verdad? — le preguntó una vez separados.

—Sí, sé que no eres de decir lo que sientes, así que estos tres "me gustas" que me has dicho me servirán por tres años. — pegó su frente con la de él y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. — ¿Era esto por lo que estabas tan distraído? — sonrió burlonamente.

—N-no. — la separó de él y se cruzó de brazos con la cabeza ladeada a un lado.

—No seas tímido, Sasuke-kun.

—¡Yo no soy tímido!

* * *

><p>Y con esta última manera, se acaba este fics de drabbles. No he tenido la oportunidad antes de daros las gracias a todos por los comentarios, no me gusta poner notas en los capítulos, así que aprovecho que este es el final para daros las gracias.<p>

_¡Nos vemos en otros fics!_


End file.
